


Shadow Dance

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Everything Changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David woke up in with a start, as his eyes opened the remnants of a very confusing disjointed dream lingered making him wonder if he was still asleep. He sat up, "no, still in the dismal bowels of Torchwood," he sighed swinging his feet to the floor.

Almost as if he had been being watched, and knowing Jack that was pretty likely, the other man appeared in the doorway, "good morning sleeping beauty!" he called out.

"Your timing is off, " David laughed, "I'm still fully dressed."

"That's OK I can wait," Jack smiled back, "but I come with great news! You are going to be sprung today. We got the test results all figured out, came up with a cure and as soon as you get that you're all set."

David regarded Jack sceptically, there was something that rang a bit false in the man's tone. His smile seemed unnaturally bright, and forced. But, he reasoned, if meant he could leave Torchwood, he'd play along.

Jack ushered David into the main area of the hub where the same forced smiles could be seen on Wendy's and Ieuan's faces.

Jack took a beaker from Wendy's hands and held it out to him, "drink this, it's going to get to work resetting your biology, it will take a few days, maybe a week?" he looked at Wendy who nodded, "you may be a bit sick to your stomach but you'll be cured."

David eyed the glowing green liquid suspiciously, "it looks lovely," he commented, "what's it it?"

The other three exchanged quick glances, finally Ieuan spoke up, "it's a Cymbopogon based compound with isoglucose and coriandrum sativum with a hint of milk, for taste."

Jack smiled at Ieuan's quick thinking and strictly speaking it was pretty much that, lemon grass tea with corn syrup and dried coriander blended together with some food colouring added.

"So I just drink this and I'm all better?" David asked still not convinced.

"One more thing," Jack stepped forward and turned on a very impressive jet black device, "after you take that I have to blast you with this."

"Ah," David eyed the machine, "that looks like a giant hair dryer."

The Doctor, who had been watching this from the upper deck of the hub bit back a laugh, instead he called down, "the sooner you make that all gone, the sooner we can get you out of here!"

David looked up at him, "sounds good to me," with that he tipped the contents of the beaker into his mouth, making a face as the weird tastes hit his tongue, "that was horrid," he shuddered once the liquid was gone.

Then Jack stepped up and turned the air on full almost blowing David off his feet, "there you go, all set!" he smiled.

As they made their goodbyes The Doctor picked up one of the odd bits of machinery laying about, "you may want to not toy with this one," he advised Jack.

"Why?" Jack frowned taking the small purple disk from the Time Lord.

"It's um, used to tamp down certain basic urges, for those about to join monasteries," The Doctor explained haltingly.

Jack caught on after a second, "no, definitely not my style," he handed it to Ieuan, "put this in the trash burner when you get a chance!"

The Master was waiting impatiently for David and The Doctor to return to the TARDIS. While The Doctor busied himself with the de-materialisation process The Master sidled up to David, "we had some fun huh?"

David cocked an eyebrow at him, "are you on drugs? Or if not, should you be on some?"

The Master sighed, calling out to The Doctor, "you never let me have anything nice!"

The Doctor just chuckled.

"So where are we going now?" David asked.

"First we're dropping him off at The Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor gestured towards The Master, "and then I'm finally going to give you that trip to anywhere you want, that I promised, ohh ages ago!"

The Master watched as David ran up the ramp to his room to change out of the green scrubs, "you'll have to tell him some day," he told The Doctor.

"I know," The Doctor sighed, "but some day isn't today."

"You're not really just going to leave me to those self righteous wind bags are you?" The Master smiled winningly.

His smile faded as The Doctor turned to face him, his dark eyes blazing, "you are lucky that's all I'm doing. Don't push your luck."

The Master was saved from having to come up with a reply when David reappeared dressed in jeans and a white shirt with a black moose printed on it.

"Do you have anything in your wardrobe that is not commonly worn by a twelve year old?" The Master sneered.

"At least I don't dress like a funeral director," David shot back, making The Doctor giggle.

"Have you decided where you want to go?" The Doctor asked once he got himself back under control.

"Yes! I'd like to.." David started.

The TARDIS interrupted him by coming to a bumpy landing; The Master paled a bit but squared his shoulders. The Doctor grabbed his long coat, "first things first," he sighed and the three of them left the time capsule.


	2. Chapter 2

David was wide-eyed with wonder as they made their way into the heart of the headquarters of The Shadow Proclamation. The building itself was pretty impressive, but adding to the experience was the sheer number and variety of alien life forms.

A large blue caterpillar like creature sidled up to David and raised itself up to blink at him with its many rows of eyes. David reached out to touch it but The Doctor pulled his hand back, "I wouldn't if I were you," he advised, "those are quills. Each one is tipped with a glue like substance and you'll be stuck to it."

"Why would it do that?" David asked still being observed by the creature.

"That's how they hunt," The Doctor gestured a bit lower on the thing's body, and David saw some bleached and dried bones sticking to it, "saves you for a snack."

The blue creature made a whistling sound and got back down on all its legs and shuffled off. The Doctor called after it, "there's no need to be rude!" Then he turned his attention back to The Master, "ready?"

The Master let out a slow breath, "as ready as I'll ever be," he nodded.

The Doctor pointed to a row of chairs, "wait there," he instructed David, "and I'll be right back."

David sat down and watched the two Time Lords as they walked down a hallway and then disappeared out of sight.

Moments later a dusky pink, quite obviously female creature with bits of soft fur in strategic places sat down right next to David.

"Are you visiting someone in the gaol?" she smiled at him, revealing a mouth full of deeply red and very sharp teeth.

"No," David replied trying not to stare at her, "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Looking to make a new friend?" she smiled widely and flicked a forked tongue out to lick her lips.

"Um...." David hesitated, not wanting to offend her but feeling massively uncomfortable as she slid closer to him.

She leaned in and ran a clawed hand through his hair, "we don't get many humans," she cooed in his ear, "or human mixes, in your case, here," she corrected as she licked his face.

"That's enough!" The Doctor yelled making them both jump, "come on," he offered his hand to David pulling him out of the creature's grasp.

The creature hissed at The Doctor and then turned a deep all over red, "don't start with me," The Doctor advised his voice cold, "I've had one hell of a day."

She seemed to take that into consideration and went back to being a soft pink as they walked away.

"What was that?" David asked once they were out of earshot.

"That was a Nalvese," The Doctor answered, "they are shape changers. They never got the hang of changing colours to match, though. That may not have even been a female, they have low level psychic ability, she? He? Probably did a quick scan of your mind and found a shaped you'd consider pleasing. The race is, um, closest thing I could compare them to that you'd understand is a vampire. But they don't suck just your blood, they steal life energy."

"Right..." David replied glancing over his shoulder to see the bench was now empty.

"Still, no matter," The Doctor continued, "now, your trip? Your choice! Where do you want..."

Before he could finish the sentence the building was rocked by a loud explosion, the shock waves knocked them both to their feet as the debris came raining down. A cloud of white dust blotted out the lights as the whole world seemed to buckle underneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand reached into the rubble and pulled David out. After shaking the plaster dust from his hair and using the less powder covered hem of his tshirt to remove the larger flakes from his face, he was surprised to find the hand belong to The Master.

"Where's The Doctor?" David asked sneezing a few times, and rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's your day to watch him," The Master shot back; "when I saw him last he was heading back towards you. I was busy being led away to gaol!"

David looked around what was once a hallway, but now was a mostly intact wall on one side and the open air on another, "did you do this?" he asked.

"If I did I would have certainly said by now," The Master gestured at the pile of bricks, "I don't see any ridiculous trainers under there, so maybe he got blasted out the hole?"

David leaned out the gap looking down, "no sign of anything down there."

The Master eyed David carefully, as if debating which way to play out this situation, finally he nodded, "we need to find him."

"Careful," David grinned wryly, "that almost sounds like you care about him."

"I don't!" The Master protested, pulling a face, "but someone has to fly that outmoded craft to get us off this rock and I'm pretty sure he's locked the controls down even tighter now."

"Why would that be?" David asked, then stopped and pointed at a contingency of armed being now heading straight for them, "I think we'd better, um..."

The Master nodded, "run. Yes, good idea!"

They took off in the direction of the last known location of the TARDIS both relieved to see the blue box still standing, David pulled the string with the key off of his neck as they got closer and they gained the inside just as a barrage of bullets rang off the time capsule.

"At least they can't get in," The Master panted.

"And we can't go out," David countered peering out one of the small windows, "can you do anything in here?"

"I can make tea, cook, do laundry, and watch television," The Master counted out his abilities on his fingers, "and operate the hot tub."

"There's a hot tub?" David looked away from the advancing hoard for a moment.

"It's a big one, very roomy," The Master smiled crookedly, obviously remembering some pleasant times in the aforementioned spa.

"In other words unless you can get them into the tub and drown them," David waved his hand in a circular motion, miming swirling water, "we're pretty much defenceless."

"No one who isn't authorised can get in," The Master replied, "so as long as we stay in the TARDIS we're safe."

"But we're not going to just stay in here."

"Why not? We have plenty of food, entertainment, and a whole library of books if it comes to that," The Master protested.

"Because we have to find The Doctor," David explained patiently.

The Master sighed, he had known that's what David had been leading up to, but he had hoped that he was wrong, "I can't go out there or they'll throw me in gaol."

"If it's still standing," David corrected him.

"Even if it isn't they'll find some way of locking me up."

David looked around the console room, "I'm going to go change into something a bit less..."

"Juvenile?" The Master smirked.

"I was going to say dust covered," David rolled his eyes at the Time Lord, "be right back." With that he bounded up the ramp, leaving The Master alone in the console room.

Once he was sure David was out of sight The Master's demeanour changed. All the worry and concern that had been niggling at the back of his mind since finding The Doctor was missing washed over him like a tidal wave. He sat down heavily on the jump seat and cradled his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master decided that just sitting and moping was doing him no good so he went to explore what was taking David so long to get changed.

He found David’s room on the ninth try, calling the TARDIS all sorts of names under his breath, and opened the door without knocking. Moments later David emerged from the shower wrapped only in a towel, “what is with people barging in on me when I’m half naked, lately?”

The Master looked him over slowly, “for a skinny man, you’re well put together,” he grinned.

“Out!” David pointed at the door, as he did so the towel slipped down a bit. He caught it before it got too far and tucked the edge in, pulling it a bit tighter around his waist.

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” The Master chuckled, leaning against one wall with a comic book style leer on his face.

“Fine,” David snatched up his clothes from the bed and took them into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The Master laughed at this, then walked over to the window and peered out. The scene was a pastoral meadow filled with chirping birds and frolicking squirrels. He let the curtain fall back with a snort, and retook his position at the wall when the bathroom door opened again.

David emerged dressed in a long sleeved shirt made of a very soft looking material that was nicely fitted. Unlike The Doctor’s habit of buttoning his shirts up tight, David had left the top three buttons undone, revealing just a hint of chest hair. 

The Master’s smirk turned to a wince as he saw the pattern, light blue flowers, “well, points for no cartoon characters,” he gestured at David’s chest, “but really, floral?”

“This isn’t a fashion show,” David snapped, “we need to…”

“Those jeans are too baggy also,” The Master continued, “you should go a few sizes smaller. Flaunt what you’ve got!”

“Are you finished?” David asked, crossing his arms defensively in front of him

“Like the shoes though,” The Master interrupted.

“Thanks,” David looked down, “now…The Doctor?”

“He has appalling taste in shoes,” The Master sighed.

“Would you please get out of fashion police mode? We can discuss my wardrobe later,” David tried changing the subject.

“Good!” The Master clapped him on the shoulder, “I have some ideas, you’d look stunning in black!”

David sighed, “do what you want, I give up!” with that he walked out of the room.

The Master’s smiled grew as he followed David out of the room. He so enjoyed toying with this mixed breed mongrel, he laughed softly. But the minute they hit the console room his smile faded and the task of finding The Doctor became his only thought.

The armed contingent outside the TARDIS had dwindled to just two, David peeked out of the window and then back at The Master, “I don’t suppose there is anything even remotely resembling a weapon in here?”

“Sadly, no,” The Master grumbled, “every one I’ve acquired The Doctor turned into a toaster or a blender.”

David ran his hands through his hair in a gesture that was so very familiar, almost exactly like The Doctor’s nervous tic. The Master straightened up, “I think it’s time for a wardrobe change, now!”

“Oh come off of it,” David looked at his outfit, “it’s not that bad!”

“Yes it is, but that’s not my point,” The Master countered, “it’s time for a little play acting. Should be right up your alley!” With that he grabbed David’s hand and pulling him from the door and up one of the ramps at a dead run.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master held out The Doctor’s blue suit to David, “put this on.”

“Why exactly am I supposed to do that?” David asked not taking his hands from his pockets.

“The Doctor’s missing. Now you and I know he wouldn’t just wander off on his own and leave you alone,” The Master explained slowly, like he was speaking to someone who was a bit thick, “so if he didn’t go willingly, perhaps he was taken. If I’m correct, because of all this chaos the snatchers are still about. Once the blast hit they would have shut down the teleports and allowed nothing to leave this planet. You’re going to pretend to be him, maybe make them think they may have grabbed the wrong person and see if we can flush them out.”

David was still unmoved, “not to be difficult, but why should I believe you? You haven’t exactly instilled a lot of confidence in me with past dealings.”

The Master looked at him incredulously, “why in Rassilon’s name to you think I’d want to trick you at a time like this? In case you haven’t noticed, or your puny little mind hasn’t caught up to reality, we’re in a massive amount of trouble! Do you think I’d risk stepping outside the TARDIS and possibly getting rearrested just to toy with you?” He stopped when he realised he was shouting, his face feeling heated and red. 

Then taking a deep breath and aiming for a more reasonable tone he continued, “as much as it pains me to do this, please, I’m asking you for your help. We don’t have to pretend we’re friends, but unless we work together, we’re both sunk.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” David asked, “when before it was all about staying in the TARDIS and waiting it out?”

The Master wanted to grab the actor by the neck and strangle him for daring to question his wisdom, but he had to admit, grudgingly, that it took a lot of nerve to stand up to an angry Time Lord.

“Before, when I first suggested that,” The Master reluctantly confessed, “I was still in a bit of shock from the events. But now that I’ve had some ‘quiet time’ I have become aware that I cannot feel him.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Time Lords can feel the presence of other Time Lords, you and that meta-crisis abomination…” The Master noted the scowl on David’s face at that term so he quickly corrected himself, “John, I mean, give off a more weak signal, but The Doctor’s is very strong,” he tapped his temple a few times, “but I’m getting nothing.”

“What does that mean?” David asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” The Master replied, “but we need to get out there and find out.”

The Master held his breath as he waited for David’s next move, after a moment the actor took the suit from him without a word and started to remove it from the hanger.

“I have the feeling I am going to seriously regret this,” David spoke mostly to himself.

“You’re doing the right thing,” The Master assured him.

“Coming from you,” David shot back, “that is not very reassuring.”

\-----  
The darkness was absolute, even with his keen eyesight The Doctor couldn’t see a thing. Fumbling in the dark until he hit a solid wall, and then following the adjoining walls he guessed he was in a small windowless room or container or something. The walls felt cold and metallic under his palms, smooth and seamless.

His pockets, he discovered with dismay, were empty. It was like they had been picked clean by the same forces that put him in, well, wherever he was.

The lack of sound was also disconcerting, no light, no scents, nothing. He thought about the human invention of the sensory deprivation tanks and wondered if he was in a dry version of one. 

He sat down, leaning against one of the cold metal walls. The silence felt like it was crushing in on him, making the already small room seem even more confining. To stop the rising panic from overwhelming him, he started to whistle a tune from his childhood.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had just calmed himself down when his little world shifted. A loud clanging sound rang out as the room tilted alarmingly, then he felt movement as if it was being lifted. Then with a bump the movement stopped.

“Hello?” he knocked on one of the walls; “is anyone out there?” He pressed his ear to the wall and strained to listen but heard nothing. He felt in his pockets again, even though he knew they had been emptied of anything useful. All he found, after digging very deep, was a small rubber ball. He half thought about bouncing in against one of the walls, but visualised it hitting him in the head due to his inability to see it in the dark.

He leaned against one of the cool walls and tried to think of a way out of his predicament. Because he was lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the thin hiss or smell the sweet gas that started jetting into room until it was too late. Before he could go into respiratory bypass the gas filled his lungs and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

\------

David finished buttoning up the blue suit jacket’s buttons, “as you see it, what’s the game plan?”

The Master took in his tone with a scowl, “this isn’t going to work if you don’t trust me.”

“I don’t trust you,” David replied reasonably, “you’ve tried to sell me off, you wiped my mind, you’ve zapped me with your dodgy DNA and have basically proven that I can’t trust you any further than I could throw you.”

“But this time it’s different,” The Master protested.

“You’ll have to prove it to me,”” David sighed, “actions speak louder than words.”

“Fair enough,” The Master nodded, “now to the plan! Chaos still reigns out there, you, as The Doctor, will do that whole ‘I’m in charge here’ thing. You know when he steps in, even without the first clue what is going on or what he can do to fix it, and makes everyone believe he is in control. The whole alpha male posturing sort of thing.”

“Got it.”

The Master watched as David turned into The Doctor as they left the TARDIS. It was massively spooky to watch the transformation; he almost forgot that it wasn't the real thing standing by his side as they strode past the two guards without a second glance. As they went past The Master looked back at them and saw that they were not blinking, or moving. Odd, but fortunate, he shrugged, then not giving it any more thought he focused on the task ahead.

Once they gained the main hallway David saw more beings seemingly frozen in place. The Master walked up to the blue caterpillar-like creature David had seen earlier, the thing was on its hind sets of legs, reared up like it was about to attack the orange spiked creature that resembled a turtle. Neither creature appeared to be breathing but they were warm to the touch, so it was clear they were still alive.

“It’s like they’re in frozen in time,” The Master murmured. 

“Mass stasis?” David queried spying the Nalvese across the room.

“Would appear so,” The Master tapped the turtle thing on the shell.

“Do you think it’s some sort of security feature?” David looked around at all the still beings.

“Could be,” The Master breathed out slowly, “but I sort of doubt freezing everyone in place during a crisis would be a good idea.”

“Well, they could be trying to isolate the people who set off the bombs,” David continued, “so they can’t escape?”

“Perhaps,” The Master agreed, grudgingly impressed by David’s reasoning, “but why aren’t we frozen too?”

David glanced up, “umm…maybe they left?” he offered uncertainly, scratching his ear. 

“Unlikely,” The Master smiled humourlessly, “I have the feeling the isolation theory is correct but it’s not to find the bombers. I think it is being done by them. But if we’re able to move…”

“Then we’re the targets?” David asked.

“Cutting us from the herd, as it were,” The Master sighed.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” David admitted.

“Neither to do I,” The Master nodded, “let’s keep moving.”


	7. Chapter 7

The only activity seemed to be occurring at a shipping dock. As David and The Master rounded the corner of one hallway they could see a waiting ship being loaded with what appeared to be small metal containers. Nearby were several empty containers, waiting to be filled.

“But filled with what?” David wondered aloud.

The Master seemed to be thinking the same thing, “the last time I was here,” he mused, “it was a lot more populated.”

“Maybe some of them escaped?” David asked.

“What I don’t understand,” The Master continued as if David had never spoken, “is why we’re still able to move about? If they had the sophistication to plot this all out and see it to fruition than why haven’t they detected that there are two more beings walking around?”

David was watching the loading in progress and saw a door fly open as a container was lifted on a crane. When it did he got a glimpse of the contents, “I am guessing the containers waiting to be filled are for some of those being-sicles back in the main reception,” he tapped The Master on the shoulder and pointed to the open container, “is this some sort of outer space Noah’s ark?”

The Master leaned close to the window and caught a glimpse of the contents as well, “that’s an Ianga,” he informed David, “those are creatures best avoided.”

“Do you think The Doctor’s in one of those?” David gestured in the general area of the containers.

He tried to count the stacked containers but kept losing track as some were taken away, “it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.”

“No doubt,” The Master agreed, “but that needle is our only chance of getting off this Rassilon forsaken place. You may look the part,” he scanned David briefly, “but you can’t fly the TARDIS.”

“So now what?” David asked with an exhale of breath. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed as the adrenaline that had fuelled him up until that point, vanished.

The Master tapped the window, “we need to get over there and start looking!”

“We’re unarmed,” David held his hands up, indicating that they were empty.

“They want to box everyone up,” The Master explained, “so we just need to let them take us to the containers.”

“And how do we avoid getting put in one?”

“We don’t,” The Master replied calmly, “but I’m pretty sure I can get us back out again.”

“Pretty sure?” David shot back.

“Almost,” The Master amended.

“In other words, you have no idea,” David groaned.

“Trust me,” The Master smiled winningly.

“Never,” David snorted, “but I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

\------

The Doctor’s brain was still hazy from the gas as his eyes flickered open. He knew he was awake but the singing he had heard in his dreams was still there. He reached out with his telepathic senses and felt the presence of another in the room with him.

He tried to speak to the singer, only to find he could only croak out a hoarse whisper. He swallowed dryly, his throat was parched and he really wished he had a drink of water. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it for a few minutes trying to get his salivary glands working again. Even though he felt a massively foolish, it worked.

“Hello?” he called after a bit, “lovely song! Can you tell me who you are?”

He heard a shuffling movement close by, then a pair of glowing green eyes appeared from the dark, and then a ball of light came into view, it was an Ood! The translator took a moment to detect The Doctor’s speech pattern before a mechanised voice replied, “I have not been given a name, I am designated Seven Gamma Fourteen.”

The Doctor sighed, “Whew, that’s a long one! Mind if I just call you Gem?”

The Ood bowed its head slightly, “whatever would please you.”

“Were you in the building when everything went ‘foom’?” The Doctor asked, “are you a prisoner too?”

“I do not understand this ‘foom’ you speak of,” the voice apologised, “but I am not here unwillingly, my masters have placed me here to take care of your needs.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened at that, “you’re my minder?”

“I am your servant,” the Ood replied, then going to the darkness of the room returned with a thermal flask, “tea?” it offered.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor accepted the flask gratefully, his parched throat winning out over caution. Luckily the tea, aside from being a bit sweeter than he normally took it, it was harmless. Once he had gotten enough down to feel comfortable speaking again, he looked around the room, now illuminated by the Ood's translator he could see he was in a metal shipping container, "what's with the packing crate?" he gestured around them.

"We are being moved to safety," the Ood replied.

"Ours or someone else's?" The Doctor shot back.

"The engineers have determined that this planet is unsafe due to the incoming meteor showers and have decided to evacuate," the Ood continued.

"If they were so concerned about safety, why did the bomb the main hall?" The Doctor started, then he stopped, "that wasn't a bomb...it was a meteor!"

The Ood nodded, "it is for your own good," it intoned softly.

"I have a space ship, I can get off this planet on my own, so you can let me out!" The Doctor insisted.

The Ood cocked its head at him, "I cannot let you out I have been put in here to serve you but I do not hold the keys."

"Can you communicate with your controllers? I came with friends, well one friend and one sometimes friend most the time pain in the...well, let's say part time friend and leave it at that," The Doctor paused, "anyway there are two others traveling with me and if I do not get out of here they will be stranded!"

"They will be contained," the Ood replied, "and shipped to safety."

"You don't understand!" The Doctor's voice went up in pitch, "they can't be separated from me!"

The Doctor pounded on the wall again, "let me out!" he yelled. This time he heard the gas start to fill the container, then quickly realising that it was triggered by his agitation he willed his hearts beat to slow down and it stopped.

After he was sure he was sufficiently calm enough to speak he turned back to the Ood, "I had some things in my pockets, things that were important to me, call it sentimental value, but I'd like to have them back."

The Ood disappeared into the darkness at the back of the crate and returned with a leather pouch, "all passengers are checked for weapons before being loaded on board," it held the bag out, "the rest of your personal items are here."

The Doctor took the bag and rummaged through it, the grin as he felt the familiar shape of the sonic screwdriver seemed to engulf his entire face, "I never carry weapons," he laughed and gave the device a quick kiss.

\------

The Master was just about to try, yet again, to convince David to put his faith in his clearly superior Time Lord instincts, when a bright blue light seemed to appear out of no where. The light skipped over them and came to rest on a still form only metres away. Once it locked onto the target the light intensified and a loud crackling sound filled the room. Then the being was gone.

This was soon repeated all around them, "it seems to only seek out those in stasis," David murmured, watching the ranks as they thinned out.

"That sort of teleportation would be very rough and potentially fatal if they weren't," The Master offered.

They were both so distracted that neither of them noticed the figure staggering down the hallway, gasping for breath until the person grabbed David by the arm, "Doctor!", she wheezed, "you have to ...you must come..." she panted, her pale skin mottled and her red eyes swimming with tears, "it's..."

With that she lost consciousness, collapsing in David's arms. The Master helped David get her over to a row of benches and they laid her down. 

"Who is she?" David asked.

The Master bent down and checked that she was still breathing, "you've just had the dubious honour of having the Shadow Architect pass out on you."

David noticed the side of her dress was soaked, he touched it lightly and came away with a very black liquid staining his fingers, "blood?" he asked looking at his hands.

The Master nodded, "she was the one who pushed for my sentence to be death," he sneered, "now she's reaping what she's sown."

"We can't just leave here here to bleed to death!" 

"I can," The Master's voice was cold.

"Fine," David replied looking around for something to stem the bleeding, "do what you want, but I have to try to help her." He pulled a curtain off the now pane-less window, careful to avoid the shattered glass, then using the ties he fashioned a make-shift bandage and cinched it in around the woman's torso.

The Master watched all this with a slightly irritated expression, "now that you've done your good deed, it's time to find the real Doctor."

"You really don't care for anyone but yourself do you?"

"I am the only being who has never let me down," The Master agreed.

David straightened up, "and you wonder why I don't trust you," he looked The Master in the eyes.

The Master smiled, "I never wondered, I just hoped you would anyway," with that he gestured in the general direction of the loading bay, "time to get on board."


	9. Chapter 9

Just as those words left his mouth The Master went completely still as a soft blue light hit him. David was still looking at the Shadow Architect, torn between finding The Doctor and helping the seemingly mortally wounded woman.

"I really think..." he turned back to The Master, then he stopped, "oh no!" he gasped noticing that The Master was now frozen in place.

The beam of light swept around the room, seeking. David quickly dove under the metal benches as the light searched the still forms around him. He waited until it disappeared down the corridor before coming back out.

As he got to his feet the Shadow Architect's red eyes fluttered open and she grabbed his sleeve, "you must get me to the main control room," the took a deep painful breath before continuing, "Doctor, please, help us!"

Forgetting that he had The Doctor's blue suit on, David almost corrected her, but then assuming his best Doctor smile he assured her he would do his best. Then helping her to her feet he propped her up and they walked towards the control room.

\----------

The Oods' translator ball was having a hard time keeping up with the steady stream of Gallifreyan profanity as The Doctor first disabled the sedative gas jets and then tried to get the door of the container open.

Even though it was becoming painfully obvious that the door was on a dead lock seal, The Doctor refused to accept that, and tried every setting he could find on the sonic screwdriver. When nothing worked he kicked the door in frustration, then grabbing his now throbbing foot, hopped around the container to a fresh batch of swearing.

Unable to contain its curiosity any longer the Ood spoke up, "is this some sort of ritual your species does to open doors?"

"Sometimes," The Doctor replied, breathless from his hopping.

"Would it help if I performed this ritual too?" the Ood offered approaching the door, and raising one foot.

The Doctor smiled, "I don't think so," he pulled the Ood away from the door, and walked it back to the middle of the crate out of leg's reach.

As he did so the door opened slightly. He made a dash for the door but before he could rush out of the opening something was shoved into the crate falling against him and knocking him to the ground. His head hit the metal floor with a thud as he was pinned under the weight of another. 

Even in the dim light he could make out the blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and the familiar scent of a fellow Time Lord. The Doctor tried to shift The Master off of him but was trapped. Finally he looked up at the Ood, "don't suppose you could give me a hand?" he asked.

To his surprise the Ood started clapping enthusiastically. 

"What? What are you doing?" The Doctor frowned.

"My apologies," the Ood replied, "did I misinterpret your request?"

"Oh yes," The Doctor nodded, "what I meant was could you lift him off of me?" 

The Ood nodded, fixed its translation ball to the holder on its coat and lifted the unconscious Master off of The Doctor with one hand.

"What shall I do with him?" the Ood asked.

The Doctor, busy checking his body for injury, replied, "just toss him anywhere," before he could amend that the Ood took him at his word and flung the limp Time Lord into a corner. 

"Blimey!" The Doctor sighed, looking at the crumpled heap The Master had become, "you lot take everything so literally!" He rearranged The Master so he was lying on his back and went back to the task of trying to get out of the crate.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they reached what David assumed was the main control room the Shadow Architect seemed to recover a bit. She sat down at an impressive looking instrument panel and started pushing buttons. As she did so a 3-D image appeared in the middle of the room.

From what David could make out as the shapes shifted around him, it was some sort of planetary configuration and what looked to be large rocks heading towards it. Finally the Shadow Architect looked up from her panel, “the safety systems were disabled,” she offered gesturing at the monitor in front of her, “and now the evacuation protocol has been activated.”

“What about the crates?” David asked.

“A distress signal was sent out automatically,” the woman continued, “and the first available vessel in the area was a Rayrcer cargo ship. They’re doing what they do best, loading cargo for shipment.”

“Shipment to where?” David wondered.

She fixed her red eyes on him, “you seem a bit different Doctor.”

“It’s been a while,” David replied, hoping she’d buy that and that he had guessed properly.

“True,” she tried for a smile, then turning back to the display “this is where it would most likely be, here,” she pointed at a planet that seemed to be covered in grey clouds.

David squinted at the 3-D image. The Shadow Architect watched him carefully, “I know, it’s not encouraging,” she nodded in agreement at what she assumed was a frown on his face, “but at least Enthere III has an atmosphere.”

She turned off the display with a sigh, “and the civil war has died down a bit.”

“My friends are in one of those crates,” David said, “I need to get them out before they start shipping out.”

“Most of the equipment has been damaged but there are some cameras on the dock and we can probably patch in a bit of bio-scanning into those feeds,” the Shadow Architect offered, then she scooted her chair back, “do you wish to do the honours?”

David eyed the keyboard, it looked like a mass of squiggles and shapes to him, and he couldn’t even begin to know what buttons to press on the flashing bank of instruments, “nah….” he replied, “why should I have all the fun?”

The Shadow Architect laughed, “only you would find this fun, Doctor!” with that she turned back to the keyboard and started typing furiously.

After what seemed like an eternity the Shadow Architect looked up at David, “I think I have it now!” she laughed, “but first we should probably test it here.”

David had been wandering around the room, trying to keep his body active to stop his mind from going into overload, so he didn’t quite register what she had said. She aimed a handheld device at him and a green light scanned him.

Her red eyes grew very wide, before they narrowed to almost slits and then a scowl appeared on her face. Before he could say anything she leapt up, grabbed him and held a rather wicked looking knife to his throat as she hissed, “No more games! Who are you really?”

\----------

The Master heard singing in his head, he at first attributed it to the headache he had pounding through his skull, until he opened one eye and saw the Ood standing there.

“I thought this was an exclusive ‘Time Lord’ only crate,” he groaned at the other figure in the box.

“It would appear not,” The Doctor replied not looking up from his crouched position near one of the walls.

“What in Rassilon’s name are you doing?”

“Resonating metal.”

“You keep using that old chestnut, but have you ever successfully resonated anything?” The Master snorted.

The Doctor looked up, “hmmm…” he hummed thoughtfully, “I think I did once, or twice. But just because it takes so long and I usually get interrupted I can’t recall.”

“You know the definition of insanity, doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results?”

“Like trying to rule the universe?” The Doctor shot back, with an impish grin on his face.

The Master grimaced at that but chose not to reply, instead he pointed at the door, “did you try that?”

“Of course I did. It’s dead lock sealed.”

“You should throw that useless thing away,” The Master pointed at the sonic screwdriver, “and carry an _acetylene torch_ instead.”

“Or you could stop whinging about what I don’t have, and can’t do and hope this works,” The Doctor advised.

The Master snorted, “if we get out of here, remind me to make your life miserable.”

“As if you aren’t doing that already,” The Doctor mumbled mostly to himself, and then he turned the dial on the screwdriver a bit more and went back to work

 


	11. Chapter 11

Let me explain,” David started, speaking in his natural voice and holding himself very still as the sharp blade of the knife was pressed into his neck.

“You’d better,” the Shadow Architect growled, “and you’d best change back into your original form, now that you’re discovered!”

“I’m in my original form,” David calmly explained, “this is it. I’m a human...mostly.”

It was obvious she wasn’t convinced, “you look like The Doctor, you can’t tell me that is a coincidence.”

“No,” David sighed, “but it is a really long story. Let’s just say we’re related.”

The Shadow Architect loosened her grip a bit, and pointed the bio-scanner at him again, “it says that you’re…” she stopped and read the results again, “I see…” then she let him go putting the knife back in its sheath, “my apologies. The recent events have been unsettling to say the least.”

Taking a deep breath David straightened his suit jacket, “I can understand that, no hard feelings. The Doctor went missing and The Master,” he watched as the Shadow Architect’s face clouded at that name, “and I are trying to find him.”

“And the reason you’re wearing The Doctor’s clothes?” 

“I used to do this for a living,” David smiled, “The Master came up with that idea, I think it was to give us some credibility, but with him you never really know the truth, so who knows?”

That seemed to mollify the Shadow Architect and she smiled, “whatever the reason is, no matter. Let’s find The Doctor and The Master,” again a slight sneer crossed her face, “I just hope we don’t have to rescue them from each other.”

\----------

The Master was entertaining images of strangling The Doctor, partly from frustration at their situation, but mostly because while his fellow Time Lord was working he was humming, tunelessly, songs from “My Fair Lady”.

“You’re giving me a headache!” The Master snapped.

The Doctor ignored him, concentrating the sonic screwdriver at one place on the wall of the crate.

The Master walked over to the crouching figure and kicked his foot, “I know you can hear me.” Again, he got no response. So he kicked The Doctor’s foot once more, harder this time. He pulled his foot back to deliver another kick but found the target had moved, now off balance he fell flat on his rear with a loud thump.

The Doctor waited until The Master had regained a shred of dignity before speaking, “if you’re so bored why don’t you see if you can figure a way out of here?”

“The whole resonating thing not working out so well?” The Master snorted, pulling himself up to a more comfortable sitting position.

The Doctor didn’t acknowledge the jibe, instead he pointed to the door, “if you still have your laser screwdriver, why don’t you see if you can cut through those hinges.”

The Master’s eyes widened, he had forgotten about that! 

Recovering quickly he felt in his pockets, pulled out the collection of things found within them, and spread it all out on the floor of the crate. In the dim light he leaned forward and started going through the pile. After a moment he sat back, “it’s gone,” he sighed.

“The Ood said they were taking the weapons,” The Doctor nodded.

“If you knew I didn’t have it,” The Master countered, “why did you make me look for it?”

“Because it distracted you from you whinging for a while and gave my ears a break,” The Doctor smiled up at him.

The Master gaped at The Doctor in disbelief for a moment, then his face curled into a scowl, “I hate you,” he hissed.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” The Doctor laughed, “now why don’t you go bother the Ood for a while and let me get on with this.”

\----------

The Shadow Architect scanned the shipping containers and read the rapidly scrolling output on the screen, completely immersed in what she was seeing. Finally she gave a whoop of joy, “there they are!” she beamed up at David, her red eyes glistening.

“Where?” he leaned in to look at the monitor.

She pointed at the image, “number thirty-three,” she tapped the screen.

“Now we know where they are,” David mused aloud, “how do we get to them?”

The Shadow Architect sat back heavily, “excellent question,” she sighed, “we will have to go down there and I’ll order them released. I just hope they are not up on Galactic Law, because emergency protocols override all local authority.”

“Here’s hoping,” David crossed his fingers.

“And it would add some credence,” the Shadow Architect said, getting to her feet, “if you could reassume your role as The Doctor for this.” As she stood, she winced clutching her side and leaned on the arm of the chair.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” David asked taking her arm.

“I will have to be,” she smiled uncertainly, pulling herself upright, “let’s proceed!”


	12. Chapter 12

As they approached the loading dock David was struck at the sheer size of the ship the being loaded with containers and the potential for things to go horribly wrong if all didn’t go to plan. The Shadow Architect appeared to be sharing his concern as she looked up at the bulky vessel in silence, her red eyes seemed troubled.

“I think it’s best,” she offered, “if you stay behind me, and let me start the initial contact. You can be the backup plan.”

“What is the backup plan?” David asked not taking his eyes from the ship.

“I was hoping you had one,” the Shadow Architect admitted, “maybe this will give you time to think of something.” She straightened her robe and removed the makeshift bandage David had fashioned out of a flag, tossing it aside. Then setting her face in a mask of authority she approached the vessel.

From where he was standing David couldn’t hear the conversation between the Shadow Architect and someone who looked to be in a high ranking position. The other being was clad in a dark blue uniform with an impressive variety of medals, ribbons and what looked suspiciously like sequins, decorating the jacket. 

David wondered if the jacket would catch on fire if the sun hit it, or at the very least blind anyone in the vicinity. Maybe it was a jacket and a weapon, he mused.

The Shadow Architect walked back to where David was standing, “the Captain is luckily nothing more than a dressed up simpleton. He was mostly concerned with payment, I slipped him some extra credit chips and he is willing to retrieve the container with The Doctor and The Master and when he does they will be freed.”

David heard the hesitation in her voice, “what’s wrong?” he prompted.

“Two things,” she replied, “the container isn’t in an easy position so it will take a while. The second is their monitors are showing a fresh batch of meteors heading this way, trajectory at this point is showing that they are going to hit very soon.”

“So it’s a race, do they get free before we get smashed to bits?” David asked. 

She nodded, “I hope it’s a race that we can win.”

\----------

The Master just about to light into The Doctor with a fresh volley of insults when the container tipped alarmingly and he was thrown against the side. He righted himself and noted, with dismay that The Doctor had not lost his balance.

“You are disgusting,” The Master grumbled.

The Doctor looked up in surprise, “what did I do this time?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Just a general observation,” The Master shrugged.

“Well, thanks for that,” The Doctor’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, “so noted.”

“We appear to be moving,” The Master gestured around them.

“I gathered,” The Doctor replied, getting to his feet, then leaning in he placed his ear to the wall, “it’s just this container though, we’re being shifted. But why would they do that?”

“If I could get out I’d be happy to ask them,” The Master shot back.

“Or you’d take off abandoning me here,” The Doctor replied distractedly. The container shifted again, throwing The Master to the ground.

“How are you staying upright?” The Master shouted as he got to his feet.

“These shoes have grip,” The Doctor lifted one leg pointing to the sole of his trainer clad foot, “yours are slippery.”

“At least my shoes look good,” The Master snorted, “yours are ridiculous.”

“Be that as it may,” The Doctor smiled as The Master went stumbling by again as the crate tilted once more, “but I’m not the one bouncing around like a demented pinball.”

“Could you at least pretend to be sympathetic?” 

The Doctor stuck out his lower lip and made his eyes really wide and clasped his hands together tucking them up under his chin, “is him a poor widdle baby?” he cooed, but the edges of his were mouth twitching, making it obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

“That wasn’t very sincere,” The Master groused rubbing his shoulder.

“That’s the best I have,” The Doctor grinned. 

Just then container swayed and then came to rest with a loud bang. The Ood and the Time Lords all winced as the sound assaulted their sensitive ears. Before they could recover the door creaked open, and light filled the crate, temporarily blinding the occupants.

The Doctor recovered first, the brightness made it hard to see the person’s face but the outline; a tall thin silhouette that was heart warmingly familiar, made him laugh with relief. His smile almost outshone the suns as he stepped out of the crate. 

“Took you long enough,” The Master grumbled, blinking in the strong light.

“You’re welcome,” David grimaced. 

The Doctor grabbed him tight in a hug, “knew you’d do it!” the Time Lord beamed at him.

“Not to spoil the celebration,” the Shadow Architect approached, “but we are still under the threat of a meteor strike.”

“Yes, of course,” The Doctor stepped back and looked up, “we’d better get to the TARDIS,” he proclaimed as a smaller chunk of rock fell from the sky landing next to The Master, “the next one may not be so polite as to miss.”


	13. Chapter 13

As they approached the TARDIS the Shadow Architect grabbed The Master’s arm, “you are still under arrest, you will be taken to Orrurn and serve out your sentence there.”

The Master pulled his arm out of her grasp, “I’m not going anywhere with you,” he gestured around the debris, “you have no one to back you up, no armed guards to bully me and in case you haven’t noticed you have no way of locking me up.”

The Shadow Architect looked at The Doctor pleadingly, “sentence has been pronounced, you can’t just take him off to freedom he must serve his time!”

The Doctor’s face was impassive; he looked at neither of them, just stood with his hands jammed in his pockets.

David watched the exchange in silence for a few moments, then spoke up, “can we sort this out once we’re out of the range of the incoming meteors?”

The Doctor glanced at him, the relief at not having to make a decision on the fly evident in his eyes, “good idea!” he bounced in place, then opening up the TARDIS he shooed everyone inside.

The Shadow Architect looked around the console room with a half smile on her face, “the famous TARDIS, it’s….”

“Bigger on the inside!” The Doctor, The Master and David said at the same time.

“Indeed,” she nodded a bit taken aback by the unexpected chorus.

“So where are we going?” David asked as The Doctor ran around the console setting the coordinates.

“Orrurn!” The Shadow Architect called out.

“How about the mountains of Lyeold? I haven’t gone skiing in ages,” The Master ventured hopefully.

The Doctor ignored them both and kept himself busy twiddling controls. The Master watched him in amusement, knowing full well that his fellow Time Lord had already set all the dials and switches he needed to. He was just stalling for time now.

The Shadow Architect tapped her foot impatiently, “Doctor,” she stepped in front of him, blocking his circuit around the console, “according to Galactic Law, if sentencing has been handed down by the council…”

The Master stepped in, “don’t you lecture him about Galactic Law! If it wasn’t for us Time Lords you would still be nothing more than knuckle dragging semi-sentient slugs!”

The Shadow Architect glared at The Master, “I was not speaking to you,” she shot back, “you are not even invited to this discussion. I was speaking to…”

“It’s my fate!” The Master shouted, “and I think I have…”

David wisely chose to stay out of this argument and instead went to his room to change back into his own clothing. The TARDIS had filled his room with fresh violets again. After getting dressed he sat on the edge of the bed wondering how John and Violet were doing. In some odd way he missed them, even though he had only known them for a short time, the connection was strong. 

Figuring he had given the Time Lords and the Shadow Architect enough time to get things sorted he headed back down to the console room. 

Once he got within earshot he realised he was wrong. A heated argument was still in full swing. Looking down from one of the ramps he saw The Master’s face was almost as red as the Shadow Architect’s eyes, and her very pale skin was dotted red on her cheeks.

The Doctor was just calmly sitting on the railing next to the jump seat, arms folded, like he was watching a tennis match. He caught David’s approach out of the corner of his eye and waved up at him before going back to watching the combatants.

David joined The Doctor a moment later, “they’re still at it?” he asked.

The Doctor nodded, “I am amazed that they both still have their voices,” he gestured at his own throat, “that can’t be easy on their vocal cords.”

“Where are we headed, if I may ask?” 

“Right now, nowhere, we’re just hanging out in the Time Vortex,” The Doctor admitted, “and I promised you that you would get to pick the next place we go, so it’s up to you.”

“Are you going to let the Shadow Architect take The Master to gaol?” David asked taking his eyes from the other two.

“According to Galactic Law, I have to,” The Doctor shrugged.

“But you’re not one for laws typically,” David replied.

“You know me too well,” The Doctor grinned, “but on the other hand it would get him out of my hair for a bit, and it could be just you and I for a while.”

“What was his sentence?” David asked gesturing at The Master.

“Natural life,” The Doctor sighed, “which for a Time Lord can be a pretty long time.”

The argument was losing steam so The Doctor got to his feet with a grunt and walked over to The Master, and the Shadow Architect, “I propose a compromise…”

“Never!” they both replied, then looked at each other in surprise.

“Hear me out,” The Doctor held his hands up, “we land on Orrurn, I let you,” he pointed at the Shadow Architect, “take The Master off to gaol will all the appropriate fanfare. He stays there a while until the hype settles down, then you’ll say he escaped, and I’ll be there to whisk him off.”

“And what do I get from this?” The Master grumbled.

“You get a significant reduction in your sentence,” The Doctor replied with a grin, “and, most importantly, you get a break from me.”

The Master seemed mollified by the last bit, “and you’ll come back for me?”

“I promise,” The Doctor nodded.

The Shadow Architect mulled this over, before replying, "The Master gets to escape his well deserved sentence and I'm supposed to accept that?"

The Doctor's eyes were very dark, "with all due respect, I cannot leave with you long term, he is my responsibility now and your only other alternative is that you get nothing."

There was silence as the two of them weighed their options, finally The Master squared his shoulders, “then I agree to this.”

“As do I,” The Shadow Architect agreed.

“Then it’s on to Orrurn!” The Doctor shouted, running over to the console. He winked at David, “start thinking of where you want to go afterwards! Allon-sy!” he called as he released the parking brake.


	14. Chapter 14

The Master's capture was broadcast across the universe. And his performance, the slightly defiant look, coupled with the hint of resignation was, well masterful, David admitted watching the scene from the back of the crowd.

The Doctor stayed in the TARDIS with the excuse of needing to make some "last minute adjustments," but David knew he didn't have the heart to see his fellow Time Lord gaoled even if for a short time.

The assembled masses started to wander off as The Master was lead away. David waited until most of the crowd was gone before leaving his perch on the stone wall and heading back to the TARDIS.

As he opened the door he saw a pair of long, pinstripe clad legs sticking out from underneath the console, "if I ask you what you're doing under there, will I even begin to understand the answer?"

"That depends," a muffled voice replied, "how well versed are you in quantum physics?"

"Not one bit," David admitted.

"Then, let's just say I'm fixing some stuff," The Doctor's one hand appeared from beneath the console and he waved it about in a circular motion, "the things that do the bits that involve other things that are loose."

David laughed, "right..." 

The Doctor scooched under the console a bit more, leaving just his feet visible, "I just need to..." his words ended in a yelp.

"Are you OK?" David asked leaning down to address the feet.

"That wire was still live," came the high pitched answer. Then a jumble of sounds issued forth from the console, "I think I connected that backwards."

"Isn't there a user's manual?" David inquired.

Some shuffling noises were heard and then a large book with a frayed cover and stained pages was tossed at him, "if you can figure it out, I'd be happy to have you help me."

David bent down to pick up the manual, "it's in Gallifreyan!" he protested as he flipped through the pages and saw the symbols on it.

"More precisely, High Gallifreyan, and in a mode of language that was outdated before I was even born," The Doctor added, "the point is, even if you could read it, it's worse than assembly instructions from Ikea."

David set the manual back down, "are we able to leave?"

"As soon as I get this last bit soldered, yes," the sound of the sonic screwdriver being used was heard and then The Doctor slid out from under the console and stood up. There was grease on his cheek, some in his hair and streaks of soot on his light blue shirt where he had clearly wiped his hands on it, "have you decided where you'd like to go?"

"Yes," David nodded, "but first I'd like to go home for a bit, check in on the real world."

"And then?" The Doctor prompted.

"Every time I've started to choose, something bad happens, so I'll let you know when we're actually ready to go," David explained.

"I hate not knowing!" The Doctor pouted, "can't you tell me now?"

"I promise you'll find out soon," David soothed, trying not to laugh at the petulant face The Doctor was making half wondering if he looked like that when put out himself.

"At least pick a day to land," The Doctor sighed.

David did some quick figuring in his head, "how about the week before we left the last time?"

The Doctor counted out on his fingers, then bounded over to the controls with a grin. Taking a seat on the rail David watched the Time Lord flipping switches with a smile. The strange feeling of foreboding that he has been experiencing since they had left The Master on Orrurn was making him very uneasy. Hoping he was just tired, he decided to not ruin The Doctor's good mood. He pushed it out of his mind and concentrated instead on what all he needed to do once he got back to Earth. 

"Home", he smiled, as the TARDIS' engines hummed and the ship swayed slightly, "what a wonderful word."


End file.
